Illyasviel von Einzbern
Illyasviel von Einzbern was available for summoning during the Prisma Causeway Event and New Year 2017 Summoning Campaign. Active Skills Cheerful-Type Mystic Code A= |-| Infant of Nature B= |-| Suspicious Medicine A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21= |12}} |22= |9}} |31= |5}} |32= |10}} |33= |4}} |41= |12}} |42= |8}} |43= |5}} |1qp= |50,000}} |2qp= |150,000}} |3qp= |1,000,000}} |4qp= |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21= |12}} |31= |5}} |41= |12}} |42= |5}} |51= |5}} |52= |10}} |61= |12}} |62= |6}} |71= |12}} |72= |6}} |81= |18}} |82= |10}} |91= |1}} |1qp= |100,000}} |2qp= |200,000}} |3qp= |600,000}} |4qp= |800,000}} |5qp= |2,000,000}} |6qp= |5,000,000}} |7qp= |10,000,000}} |8qp= |12,000,000}} |9qp= |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''133cm ・ 29kg '''Series: '''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya '''Source: '''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya '''Country of Origin: '''Japan, Fuyuki City '''Alignment: '''Neutral ・ Good '''Gender: Female I'm kinda getting used to getting lost in another world. Quite a normal young girl who attends to the elementary division of Homurahara Academy. Despite having silver hair, red eyes and an aristocrat-like name; despite having parents with a tendency of being away due a mysterious job; despite having two maids in an otherwise commonplace residence; and (incidentally) despite having a non-blood related older brother, she is an extremely normal 5th year school girl. On a certain night, while Illya was shoring up on the bath as usual, a magic wand raided in from the night sky. She was artfully coaxed by that wand of MAX-shadiness that moved by swaying around and talked non-stop, and the Magical Girl Prima☆Illya ended up being explosively born here. Of course, that’s a secret from everybody back in class.☆ ---that night, she met her fate. Being tamed by a strange wand; opening the heart of a taciturn girl; welcoming a girl that came to kill her as a family member; unexpectedly, her adaptability and communication skills are extremely high. Putting on a bad way, she has a predisposition for going with the tide. She finally came to Chaldea after repeatedly drifting along, but she will probably manage to get by somehow even here. Surely, so long she has her magic wand, a will for pursuing the future and a cuteness to the extent of being sly. This Illyasviel is an if that could have been possible for “her”. A “quite normal young girl” that certain pair of adults wished for and opposed fate to protect, going as far risking their lives. The child will grow, and probably notice eventually. That the happiness that lies in “quite normal”, is the most precious, hard to come by wish in this world. Quintett Feuer - Multiple Ensemble Saturated Bombardment Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Unit A life-threatening technique that instantaneously acquires power by misconstructing the muscular system, nervous system, circulatory system and lymphatic system as pseudo magic circuits. The fierce torrent of magical energy performed by five circuits that cover her entire body boasts a destructive power which rivals that of the light of the star. Suspicious Medicine: A A mysterious drug that Ruby purifies night after night on the attic. Truly, an Amber Herb. Raw materials are primarily flora (poisonous plants). Without people knowing, suspicious flowers were planted on the backyard of the Einzbern house and, according to rumors, a psycho garden that should be reported to the authorities takes form to the trained eye. Effectiveness is excellent to the point of being scary, but since it leads to good-for-nothing developments most of the time, you should refrain from using it. ---thus, Illya is surely not mistaken. Even when pressed with a cruel choice by fate, even when feeling lost due the reality laying before her, in the end she will surely arrive at it. The true happy end that she is aiming for. Trivia *Illyasviel von Einzbern's Noble Phantasm plays the song 少女はその先へ (Shoujo wa sono Saki e; "The girl is heading beyond that") from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma★Illya 2wei Herz! Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant